Chris Kratt
Chris Kratt is the younger of the two Kratt Brothers. Together, he and Martin Kratt are the protagonists of Wild Kratts. Chris is the more sensible and logical of the two brothers, and he is characterized by the color green. Appearance Chris wears khaki shorts, hiking boots, and a green sweater with a neck-length zipper and black stripes running across the sides, with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath his sweater is a white undershirt. He has slightly tan skin, light brown eyes, and spiked brown hair. He is shorter than his older brother, Martin. He is characterized by the color green. Personality Chris is very similar to his older brother, Martin. He is smart, fun, childish, mischievous, curious, and loves making jokes and pranks. But unlike his brother, Chris likes being organized, and tries to carefully think things through before jumping to conclusions. He is also more technically inclined, patient, attentive, and focused than his brother, and is quick to notice details, however can also be clueless as well as shown in "Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy" and "Little Howler". There are also times when he gets overexcited about discovering new creatures like in "Octopus Wildkratticus" and "Mosquito Dragon". His childish, little brother side is shown more in the beginning of "Fossa Palooza", when he refuses to leave Madagascar without seeing a fossa until Martin brings up their mom's unhappiness when they missed Mother's Day once. His catchphrase is "Living free and in the wild!", with some variations in certain episodes. Abilities Chris travels with his brother and their friends in the Tortuga, to learn about and save animals. Chris uses his knowledge, his climbing skills, and his Creature Powers to save the Creature World. He also knows how to snowboard, water ski, "manta board", and can also do acrobatic flips. Real Life Chris is 44 years old in real life. He and Martin both started their career together in the 1990s, starting with Kratts' Creatures, and after that, Zoboomafoo and Be the Creature. Trivia *Chris likes climbing trees, but in "Flight of the Draco", he had a temporary fear of heights. *Real life Chris took Latin in collage so he could know the scientific names of animals. As a result cartoon Chris sometimes calls animals by their scientific names. *In "Tazzy Chris", it is shown that Zach and the Kratts have known each other since childhood. Although they are enemies, their relationship is forgiving and comedic. *In "Fireflies", it is shown that Chris is left handed or south-pawed. *Gourmand often refers to Chris as "green grape". In "Hermit Crab Shell Exchange", he called him "green pea". *Donita calls Chris "Chris-Angelo". *Zach sometimes calls him "Green Guy". *Like fans compare Martin to MLP: FiM's Pinkie Pie, Chris can be compared to Twilight Sparkle, due to the two being the most practical characters and strict in organization and order. *Chris's full name is Christopher and his middle name is Fredrick James. *Chris sucks his thumb in Voyage of the Butterflier XT. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew